The overall objectives of this competing renewal are to continue the development of the intellectual, scholarly, research, and training capabilities of the AAMHRC through the support of an accomplished group of multi-disciplinary senior and relatively more junior mental health research investigators. A mixture of seven developed and pilot research projects in three major substantive areas, reflecting the long term and new interests and strengths of AAMHRC personnel, are proposed: a race comparative Psychiatric Epidemiology investigation of two generation lineages of adults and children and adolescents in 4,000 households in the Detroit Psychiatric Institute Catchment Area; development of a Social Indicator methodology for more accurately and efficiently assessing community mental health problems and needs; a race comparative investigation on the mental health consequences of Family Transitions to Early Childbearing for infant/toddler mental health, and the mental health functioning of the mother and inter-generational family; a study of Diagnostic Divergence and Clozapine Treatment Outcomes, a race comparative investigation of cultural and racial influences on the efficacy of clozapine as compared to other neuroleptic drugs in a community sample of diagnosed schizophrenics, and an examination of the underlying processes and interpersonal dynamics of cultural and racial influences on psychiatric diagnostic divergence in a sub-sample of outpatients who are part of the drug efficacy study; and, a study of Racial Differences in the Pathways to Diagnosis, Treatment and Outcomes, that involves qualitative and quantitative analyses of a large ongoing diagnostic divergence study, a record review study, and patient surveys and tracking of clinical samples at the Detroit Psychiatric Institute, designed to ascertain pathways to treatment, the nature of diagnoses, and treatment outcomes. These seven proposed research projects build upon and extend ongoing work in the AAMHRC and are responsive to present priorities of the National Institute of Mental Health. These include the National Plan for Schizophrenia Research, the National Plan for Research on Child and Adolescent Mental Disorders, the National Plan of Research to Improve Services, and the development of public/academic mental health research liaisons.